The Truth In Lies
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [hoennshipping] Chapter Ten up!: Max and Vivi start having their moments together, and Brendan's anxiety has finally ended! Why? One moment after May opened her presents was all it took. READ THE ENDING, YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO MISS IT!
1. Chapter One

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Alright, the title sucks, the summary sucks, and most probably, the plot sucks. ...Part of this plot thingy was already used by DarkAngelTorchic in "Don't Tell Me", so, well, you get the idea. Anyway, 'tis my first time writing a Hoennshipping /without/ Pokeshipping, and you can see how fustrating it is right now.

Fiery: Oh no, don't tell me, another rant.

Naw, no rants this time!

Summary: [hoennshipping] The best of friends, but May's keeping something bottled from from Brendan. When she starts getting nightmares, she decides to tell him, before something bad happens, then she has to deal with her worst fear; rejection.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, all those legal creeps own it. Now people, you can't sue! BWAHA!

-------End Authoress Transmission-------

Chapter One

"NO!" came the soft cry of a certain sleeping brunette. She quickly woke up to a start, only to find out it was all just a dream. "Man...these nightmares are starting to creep me out...like it's telling me something...maybe...I should. I should tell him. Tomorrow." the girl told herself. And with that comment, she quickly tucked herself back into bed, trying not to think about her nightmare; the nightmare about a certain white-haired trainer.

---

Morning came in just a few hours after May's nightmare, and she woke up abruptedly, by her alarm clock. She wiped her eyes tiredly, as she took off her covers, and walked out her door, and after brushing her teeth, downstairs, only to see her whole family, doing their usual things. She mumbled as she yawned, "Morning." "Good morning, sis." came a rather hyperactive Max. May took her seat at the breakfast table, and began dosing off. When she woke up suddenly, she saw worried looks coming from her family, and Mrs. Maple asked, "May, this isn't normal...you haven't been getting enough sleep for about three weeks now! What's going on?" May replied, "Nothing, Mom, I'm fine." Mrs. Maple let out a defeated sigh, and then just gave up, and handed May her breakfast.

---

May exitted the door of her house, and hesitantly started walking next door. She kept trying to keep her self esteem up, but telling herself things like, "May, you can do this." and "You've come too far, don't back out now." She reluctantly knocked on the door, and the all-too-known Brendan answered it. "Why, hello May!" he said cheerfully. May couldn't look him straight in the eye, for precautionary fears of blushing. She walked in, her eyes still glued to her shoes. The white-haired trainer then remarked, "You're rather silent today, May." It was that moment that May looked up at him. Of course, no one was there at the moment, and the Birches were still sleeping. She took in a deep breath, and then asked him confidently, "Do you sometimes think of us more than friends? Before you answer, I want to tell you, that I do." (Phew! Now that wasn't as corny as the original line!) Brendan then broke his direct gaze at May, and looking down, not wanting to show his unemotional face, he said one little word, "No." May's heart shattered right there, and she couldn't pick up the pieces. Trying to hide her sadness, she pretended to be understanding of Brendan's reply and plastered on a fake smile. "That's alright, but this won't mess up our friendship, will it?" she asked hopefully. Brendan replied, "No, it won't."

May walked out the door of the house, leaving her broken heart inside the very room she and Brendan just spoke in. She bit her lip to keep the threatening tears from falling, and then secretly wiped her eyes. It just so happened, that it started raining, as May walked into the door of her house. From trying to keep the Maples from getting too worried, she put on another mask, and pretended to still be happy.

---

Now outside around dark, May started silently sobbing, her tears watering the grass with the rain under her umbrella. The only one who saw her, was in fact Max. May listened to her tears so much, that she didn't see the pair of car headlights...heading towards her. Then, her world blacked out there, leaving her bleeding and unconcious.

---

When May awoke, she found herself in a hospital room, surrounded by her friends and family, not to mention, the one that caused her to be sad in the first place. "May's awake!" came Misty, who was sitting down on top Ash's lap. (Ahem, forget what I said about /no/ Pokeshipping, but this, this is just a minor pairing, so it doesn't really matter.) The group of visitors turned their attention from whatever they were doing, and looked at May. "May, you okay?" Brendan asked her, in a worried tone. (Okay...that last quote rhymed! xD Anyway, is it considered a hint to be worried about your best friend? NO.) May nodded slowly, as she turned to her mother, who said, "May, your father and I have decided, that the streets here in Hoenn are too dangerous, and we're going back to Johto." May had mixed emotions; half of her, being glad that she wouldn't have to see Brendan everyday anymore, and the other, sad that she would have to leave her friends in Hoenn. May nodded again. "May, we're going in a week after you get released." Mrs. Maple told her. "Okay Mom." May replied, then looked up at the ceiling.

---

The rain was falling on the particular day May had to leave Hoenn. It had been two weeks since the incident, and she stepped into the moving van. He didn't realize it until after she left, but sure enough, Brendan had feelings for her.

--------End Chapter---------

Tis chappie ish done now... So, tell me what you think about the ending...in my opinion, CORNY LIKE HECK! -ahem- Anyway, R&R please and if you flame, it will be fed to Fiery to boost his firepower.

Fiery: Yush, flames are yummmy...

Now go and press that blue button over down there in that corner!


	2. Chapter Two

The Truth in Lies

By Kyoto-chan

A/N: Peh, I _did_ say in less than a month...but I'm surprised...less than a week? ooU Now that's scary. Anyways, here comes the second chapter of TTIL, The Truth in Lies.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be here sitting on my lazy bum, typing this thing up. If I was Satoshi Tajiri, I would make Ash and Misty get together already, kick Brock out of the picture, and make Max and May travel with Brendan when he ever comes in the show. BWAHA!

--------End Authoress Transmission----------

Chapter Two

---

"EEK! I can't be late!!!" came a rather freaked out 15-year old May, who was running frantically to her class in the Trainer School.

Two years had passed since she had moved back to Azalea, and only in her dreams, would she re-visit her bad memory.

She opened the door to her classroom, and sighed a breath of relief. She quickly took her seat in the front of the room, and watched as Bugsy taught the class.

_'Boring as usual...Don't fall asleep May, don't!'_ May thought boredly, as she stared at the chalkboard, spacing out, and not listening to Bugsy.

"May? MAY!" Bugsy called out, ringing May out of her little empty world. May quickly looked at Bugsy, and then the gym leader started talking again.

---

In a small house near the Azalea Pokemon Center, was the Maples' house, and inside, you can here two women conversing over the table.

"Oh! This is such a surprise! What brings you here, Professor Birch?" Mrs. Maple asked the Pokemon Prof. curiously.

"Well, I'd thought it would be nice for the children to see each other again!" Prof. Birch replied. Brendan sat down on a chair, near the corner of the table, being oddly silent.

---

May looked up at the clock, which now at 2:30.

_'Yay! Only thirty more minutes of this boring stuff that I have to take!'_ May thought happily, and with that happy thought, thirty minutes passed in no time at all.

---

May walked back to her house, walking slowly, and when she turned the doorknob and opened the door, to her surprise, there were the Birches. She went through her mixed emotions, similar to the ones she had when she was told that she was going to move back to Johto. Part of her, just wanted to ignore the fact the Brendan was there, and she would just go up to her room, but the other part just wanted to run up to him and hug him. She listened to the part of her that told her to ignore him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the feelings that were rushing through her heart and mind out of her head once she was in her room.

_'This can't be happening...I thought for sure it wouldn't happen!'_ May thought to herself.

Flame, who was near May at the time, was worried about her trainer, and could feel some of the feelings she had. May was on the verge of tears, but she bit her lip, to keep any of her tears from rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them out of her eyes, and realized, that she had to face her fears, once again.

--------End Chapter---------

How was it? Good? Bad? R & R, PLEEEEEEASE!!! Oh fine, I'll reply to some of my reviews.

Aquakirbyyoshi: Thankies...and your wish hash been granted. Oh yeah...I don't know why I'm telling you this, but the nervous user that commented on your hoennshippy picture in DA was none other than MOI! x3 Peh. Wanted to get that off my chest.

Metal Bahamut: No flame? Well, that's good for me.

Fiery: WHAT?! I like flames...T-T

Anyways, press that button in the far left corner of your screen please! And flames, like I said before, will be fed to Fiery.

Fiery: Flames equals YUMMY!


	3. Chapter Three

The Truth in Lies

By Kyoto-chan

A/N: Bleh. I took Breezy's advice, and stopped putting Fiery in there. Oh yeah, and I think I did that 'quotation' thingy last chapter...I said I THINK. I know I didn't put in a key last time, but bleh, I'm putting it in for this chapter... But first, teh disclaimer.

Disclaimer: You no sue. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, and all those other people. But, this plot belongs to me, and if you steal it, or at least the whole story, you shall be turned into ice cream by me, personally.

Key:

_'Thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

"Quotations"

'Expressions or Exaggerations'

Change of POV

This is going to be the first POV chapter I'm doing...and we shall enter the mind of...-dramatic music, please!- MAY MAPLE! Okay, I'm shutting up now.

-----End Authoress Transmission-----

He was here. In Azalea. Why, I asked myself, as I pondered on it.

"May?" I heard a voice.

I turned towards who was the source of the voice, only to find Max.

"What do you want?" I asked that nosy little brother of mine.

"Brendan's here, I thought at least you would greet him..." he trailed off.

I widened my eyes, pretending I didn't know.

"Really? I didn't notice." I lied quickly.

Max shrugged, as he closed the door to my room. I held my Torchic doll close to me, as I thought of the pain Brendan caused me, that so-called 'best friend' of mine. I sighed, as I put my Torchic doll back to where I took it, on top of the bottom-left corner of my pillow. I hesitantly opened my door, as I walked down the stairs slowly, those tears not falling, and they were un-noticable. I sat down as far away from 'him' as possible, remembering what happened two years earlier. I sighed sharply, as I waved a hand at him, then placed that hand under my chin, resting on it lazily.

"May, you okay? You're quite tired right now." My mom noted, as she saw my sleepy state.

"School was tiring, mom. Can I go upstairs now?" I asked my mom, a glint of hope to get away from 'him' in my eyes.

She nodded, and mentally, I was practically celebrating. I was really tired though, and I walked back up to my room, as slowly as I walked down. I opened my door, and grabbed my Torchic doll again, and laid myself on my bed, tucking myself in. I yawned, before I entered the dream state again.

For what seemed like a few hours to me, I woke up, looking up at the clock hanged near my computer. I was asleep for two hours. I walked down again, rubbing my eyes, and saw everyone seated around the table, ready to eat.

"May! You're awake! You're just in time for dinner!" My dad exclaimed, motioning me to the table.

I gulped, as the only chair left next was next to Brendan, and hesitantly took my seat.

"May, you seem a little pale..." He noted, as he looked at my face, worried.

I shrugged, as I drew my chopsticks to my mouth, devouring my rice. In a few minutes, I finished my dinner, and sighed, looking straight ahead at Max.

"Brendan's right, you are a little bit pale." Max noted, as he pointed a finger at me.

My mom was right next to me, and she put her hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever, May!" she exclaimed, taking her hand off.

I groaned, and I laid my chin on top of my hands, which were laid one on top of the other on the table.

_'Great. A fever.'_ I thought, as I sighed lazily.

"What are we going to do about it, Mom?" I asked her.

"Here May, take this medicine." she said, pouring some liquid on a spoon, and put it in front of my mouth, trying to force it in.

I drank it, no matter how bitter it was. I sighed, as I looked longingly at my room, wanting to fall asleep again.

-----End Chapter-----

A/N: WHAHA! I'm ebil and diabolical! I made May sick! MWAHAHA! Anyway, I won't do my review replies for ITTTC yet, at least, maybe next chapter. BWAHA!

Breezy: I took your advice, O Great Breezy! xD Thanks, I appreciate your comment! But really, you are the 'O Great Breezy'!

Michi-chan: (For both ITTTC and TTIL) Really? I am your favorite author? But...Breezy's /sooo/ much better than me! Hehe. I haven't really been thinking up AAML ideas lately...but, my goal is, that the next fic I publish is going to be Pokeshippy. I'm just hooked on BrAMaL right now. GO HOENNSHIPPING! xDxDxD Hehe...also: Go Pokeshipping! WHAHAHAHA!

Ice-pheonix-chan: I know, I feel sorry for her, but...next chappie, BRENDAN SHALL BE TORTURED! BWAHAHAHA! -ahem-

SD: Haddo back to ya! Really? Script-format isn't allowed in A/N's? I see it in Breezy's A/N's every time! -ahem- Now go and update _The Toilet Saga: Brendan and May_ already! -pokes-

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: ...Wow...you reviewed my fic...U I 'quietly' read your fics, I just forget to review. x3 Anyway...thank you for your review!

Uhh...these are all that I can remember for now...if I missed any reviews, go ahead and throw your shoe at me.

Fiery: And remember, flames are yummmmmy.

HEY! I thought you were gone!

Fiery: I came back for the reminder!

Bleh. Now go and review! BWAHA!


	4. Chapter Four

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Me ish baaack with another update. Seems wierd. I **always** update TTIL in a few hours with two chapters. U Peh.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Pokemon, but I do own my computer!

Key:

_'Thoughts'_

_**Sound Effects**_

"Speaking"

(A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Meh, who else??)

**Emphasis**

Yeap, that's all. I might edit TTIL later...who knows? -shrug- Enter ze humor! I will torture Brendan for up to Chapter Six, yushies. -clamps hand over mouth- OH NYU! I said too much! -legasp-

-----End Authoress Transmission-----

-Chapter Four-

May stared up at the ceiling of the dining room, bored. Heck, what would **you** do if **you** had a cold?

"Hey Brendan, which room are you going to spend the night in?" Max asked, curiously.

"I dunno...maybe May won't mind if I slept in her room...it's big enough for my sleeping bag..." Brendan shrugged.

May quickly sat up from her lazy position, eyes all widened.

"I mind!" she quickly said, not thinking at all.

Max nudged his sister, glaring at her. The little eavesdropper knew what had gone on between the two best friends, and was effortlessly trying to get them together, as he knew Brendan liked May. May looked at the nudging inexperienced trainer next to her, and sighed in defeat.

She said, "Never mind. You can stay in my room for all you like, anyway."

Max grinned in victory, but he didn't attract the attention of anyone besides the two trainers, who were glaring at him. He didn't notice them either.

May shrugged, and said, "Don't you think you should go get your stuff up there now?"

Brendan agreed, "Yeah...I guess so too."

He got up from his seat and headed towards the stairs.

"Ash, do you have the nessecities for our plan?" came a hushed voice, directed to the black-haired Pokemon Master.

He nodded, "Yep. Here ya go, Misty."

The orange-haired Gym Leader grabbed the bag, as she creeped towards the Maple House fuse box, Ash behind her.

"We wait for the right moment now." Misty whispered again, peering through the window that was closest to the fuse box, and they could see the dining room from there, as well as the ascending trainer up the stairs.

The couple smirked a little bit, as they crouched down behind a bush, still spying on the Maples and Birches, waiting for when to ambush their two friends.

In a matter of minutes, the Birch trainer came down the stairs, without his backpack anymore. May was staring at the ceiling again, with her mom's palm on her forehead. By the time the hand came off, Mrs. Maple had a grin on.

"Your fever is gone!"

"Joy." May replied, still staring up at the ceiling boredly.

_**CRRZZZaaaaaaapppp.**_

Max was panicking at the moment.

"MOM!!!" he cried out, freaked out like 'heck' was let loose.

The lights had all went out, but the dining room was soon dimly lit by three candles.

The couple outside high-fived, smirking again.

"Should we commence with Phase Two?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded, "Yes we should. Err...Mist, what's phase two?"

Misty anime-falled, as she sweat-dropped, "We visit the Maples, don't 'cha remember?"

Ash sweat-dropped as well, as he went to help his best friend up. The two had calmed down, as Ash rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Who's gonna get the door?" Max asked, looking at the dim lit door.

"I'll get it!" May volunteered, grabbing one of the candle-lanterns and walking to the door.

She twisted the doorknob to only reveal her two friends, being a little bit more **cheerful** than usual.

"Wow. Did Gary die?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

The couple stopped smiling, looking at her.

Ash laughed, "Of course not!"

"Are you guys gonna come in or something?" May asked, opening the door wider, waiting for a nod, which came alright.

The two trainers walked inside the house, as they sat, okay so Ash **plopped**, down on the couch.

Brendan yawned from all the way from the dining room, as he said, "I think I'm gonna go sleep now...I don't need a candle, I think the moon is bright enough."

The trainer got up again, as he ascended up the stairs again.

_'Crap! Man...I was wrong! I can't even feel my sleeping bag!'_ Brendan thought, starting to worry a little bit. _'Ah well, I don't think May will mind if I slept in her **big** bed, like we did in those **many** Pokemon Centers...'_

May's bed was big enough for Brendan to find right after he started looking for his sleeping bag. He climbed into her bed, carefully not going on the side where her Torchic doll was. (A/N: Oh yeah...there's **two** pillows on her bed!) He yawned, as he tucked himself in, using the large comforter May used, with the PokeBall print on it.

May carried her small candle to her bed, failing to notice the lump in her bed, as she climbed into her bed, putting her candle down on the small table next to it, blowing out the flame. (A/N: Uh oh...ah, for those of you who have read SD's fic...you know what's gonna happen next! ) She yawned, streching out before hugging her Torchic doll, and feeling the warmth of her covers, sleeping peacefully in her bed...or so she thought.

May awoke to feel a hand over her hand, as turned around to see the headband-wearing boy next to her in the bed.

She slapped Brendan, causing him to wake up abruptedly.

"OW!" he yelped, only to seeing the angry trainer looking dead straight at him.

He was **very** scared right now, as he jumped out of the covers quickly, to the other side of the room, and ironically...that's where his sleeping bag was laid down!

"Do that again, next time it's gonna be your head!" she said, menacely.

Brendan nodded in agreement, as he cowered, covered by the cover of the sleeping bag. (A/N: Geez, that quote sucked.)

-----End Chapter-----

A/N: Ah...that was funny. Just Part One out of Three of the 'Torturing Brendan Chapters'. Like I said, SD, please don't mind if I used something from the Toilet Saga: Brendan and May. Now R&R, people! (I'm sure there isn't any reviews in a few minutes...)


	5. Chapter Five

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: o.O I'm starting to find out that my scene divider isn't working anymore...-shrug- Peh. I guess I'll use a new one...I guess...

Disclaimer: Am I Satoshi Tajiri? No. Am I the head of Nintendo? No. Therefore, I don't own Pokemon, ya dolts.

-shrug- Those who were loyal to the story should know the key by heart now...-shrug-

-----End Authoress Transmission-----

Chapter Five

May was disgruntled with Brendan's little prat, but there was a little voice in the back of her head.

_'May...you **should** forgive him by now...you **are** crazy about him anyway...'_ said the voice.

May of course, didn't agree with the voice, and mentally, she shot back, _'Dammit, you little voice, stay out of my head!'_

_'My my, you sure are persistent, aren't you, May? I'm sorry, I can't do that.'_ the voice replied.

May tried shaking the voice out of her head, but before long, she felt the uncontrollable urge to apoligize to Brendan. Of course, she tried to resist it, but **failed**...horribly. May got out of her bed and sat down 'indian-style' next to cowering covered Brendan, and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me..." May began.

Brendan was surprised and shocked by May's actions, and revealed his white head from his covers.

"May...wake up..." Brendan said, shaking her, as he was flustered by the fact May had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "May! WAKE UP!" (A/N: Ah, remember, in the first chapter, Brendan found out he had said the wrong answer! )

May blinked twice, as she woke up from Brendan's nudges. She turned beet red when she realized what had just happened, and could feel her face heating up. She sweat-dropped, then she quickly scurried to the bathroom.

Brendan suddenly was dumbfounded and let out a huff while crossing his arms, "I'll never understand that girl."

Meanwhile, back in the living room, there was a different thing going on.

"ASH! WAKE UP!!!!!!" could be heard, even all the way from Pallet Town.

Still Misty failed to wake the black-haired Pokemon Master, and sighed. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared on top of her head. She unclipped a PokeBall from her shorts, and a white outline of a Politoed could be seen.

"Politoed, I know Ash is your friend, and my friend, but can you just spray a Water Gun at him?" Misty asked, getting Politoed's approval, and Politoed used a Water Gun attack on Ash.

"FWAHHH!!" Ash cried out, soaked as he suddenly got up from the couch.

"Finally Ash! I thought I could never wake you up!" Misty smiled.

Ash growled, "Misty! I was happily sleeping!"

Misty shrugged, as she said, "Mrs. Maple already made us some breakfast. If you're hungry, go into the kitchen."

At that, she left the living room and walked through the dining room to the kitchen, only to be followed by the young Pokemon Master.

----End Chapter----

A/N: Okay, so this isn't one of the best chapters of the fic. -shrug- So? I'm not that creative today, but I might as well answer my reviews:

Ice-pheonix-chan: Lol. Naw, May won't dislike that...heck, she **apoligized** for that slap in this chapter. x3

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Yush. If I review all your fics, beware, that'll be your Netto/Meiru and Hoennshipping fics. -- You will?! BWAHAHAHA! Wally's gonna get it! -rubs hands together like ebil scientist and ebilly laughs-

Fiery: OO She's cracked. -pokes Sirius-

Brendan's Tuba: Really? B-but Breezy's soooo much better than me!

Breezy: Naw, you don't sound like you've cracked at all. Hah, May slapped him hard...even though I didn't say it, he had a red hand print on his right cheek. Somehow...that reminds me of Inuyasha now...-snickers- -bows- Thank-Q, Breezy-chan, I appreciate it. But you ish **great** after all, and erm...you ish ze best Pokemon fanfic writer **eva**! At least according to Sakurapheonix and I. Hehe.

Aquakirbyyoshi: Hehe. I know, I was on sugar high again...nothing popped up in my head...-sweatdrops- (Stinkin' smilies won't even work anymore.)


	6. Chapter Six

Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Bleh. So I'm back with another update. Mrf. -shrug- Anyway...I think I need to change my divider...which doesn't show up anymore...-sigh- Sooo...I'll use periods! =) xD Okay, 'nuff with the chit-chat, on with the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Must I utter this...AGAIN? Ah well...I, Kyoto-chan, do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the characters that star in this fic. Maybe I might add myself here...but that's gonna be later. ;)**

-----End Authoress Transmission-----

_'I wonder if May's going to accept me now...'_ Brendan said, laying down on his sleeping bag.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, who should he see, but the master eavesdropper, Max Maple?

"Sooo...Brendan, what happened with you and my sister?" he teased, leaning on the side of the wall.

Brendan shot up angrily, as he glared up at Max.

"Nothing, ya big spy!" he growled, getting up and giving chase to the 12-year old trainer.

"YIII!!!" Max screamed, as he started running away from the white-haired trainer.

This continued until they got in front of the bathroom, whereas May **finally** opened the door, and her hair swayed, as the two zoomed in front of her, and Brendan finally got Max.

"Uhh...hi guys..." she said, blinking twice at the two.

The two both sweatdropped at the same time, and Brendan laughed nervously, "H-hi May! Your brother and I were just playing a simple game of tag!"

Max decided not to go along with his lie, and blurted out, "I KNOW WHAT HAPP--MMMPH!"

"You little brat!" was said, before Brendan clamped his hand over Max's mouth, and muffled him.

May blinked twice again, and was confused.

"Brendan, take your hands off my brother, and let him speak." May commanded, and Brendan, like a puppet, obeyed.

"Now lower your voice so Mom and Dad can't hear you." May commanded again, having a nod from Max.

"I know what happened between you and Brendan!" he smiled sheepishly, causing the two to blush.

"Ehh...nothing happened!" May said quickly, recieving a nod from Brendan.

"Riiiight. Then how do you explain the slap sound I heard from your room, eh May?" Max smirked, looking straight at the two.

"Well...That's for us to know and you to **not** find out." May said, a menacing tone in her voice, causing Max to gulp.

"Listen to the girl...Dang she slaps hard!" Brendan said, rubbing his cheek, which had just started to feel the pain of the slap.

-...Scene Change...-

"How well did you guys sleep?" Mrs. Maple asked, smiling at the trio.

"I d--MMPH!" Max was muffled again, thanks to May's hand.

"We slept very well, thank you very much, Mom!' May replied for the two of them, smiling innocently.

"Good to hear that May. Now be a darling and set the table with Brendan and Max, will you?" Mrs. Maple asked, smiling and leaving the dining room, leaving the trio alone in the room...not to mention that she closed the door leading to the living room. The walls and door would isolate the noise down enough to not let the guests and May's parents hear the trio's conversation. May finally let go of Max's face, letting him speak once again.

He said while trying to catch his breath, "-Gasp...May what did you...-gasp...do that for?"

"You're a little secret-spreader, ya know that, ya little pest?" May asked, sarcastically, grabbing a hold of the bowls and setting them down on the table.

Max now caught his breath and glared at his older sister.

He grabbed ahold of the half of the spoons(Brendan already setting down the other half) and said, "I'm not a pest, and I keep secrets a secret!"

"**Right.** And how long would it take you to spread that you know what happened two **very** long years ago?" May interrogated, knowing Max already told a few of his friends.

"Five seconds, top!" he said, proudly, only to get himself hit upside the head.

Max finally started to set the spoons down, as he stopped arguing with May.

-.....End Chapter.....-

A/N: Hmm...I'm starting to like the new divider so much, that I might even make that stop my Authoress' Notes! =) Anywaaay...there was only **one** review for last chapter. How pathetic can TTIL get now? Ah well...

Ice-pheonix-chan: Yeah...Peh, I tortured him again here...as well as Master Eavesdropper and Graduate from Misty's Ear-pulling School Max Maple! Ah...that's such a long title for such a little boy! xD I'm only kidding!

REVIEW. That's all I'm gonna say. -nodnod-


	7. Chapter Seven

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: ...Geez, been a long time since I last updated. U In other news: I just got to Steven...sadly, I lost at his Cradily. WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A SWAMPERT AS MY STRONGEST POKEMON IN RUBY?! WHY COULDN'T FIERY BE THERE?! -ahem- End rant.

**Disclaimer: Man, am I tired of saying this...but to ward away hungry lawyers, I don't own Pokemon...just merely the cartridges of Pokemon Crystal, and Pokemon Ruby.**

Key:

Key is found in Chapter Two of _The Truth in Lies_

-.....End Authoress Transmission.....-

Max snickered in victory.

_'I thought so! Hmph, serves them right anyway!'_ thought Max mischieveously.

"Umm...May, why is Max rubbing his hands together like a cartoon?" Brendan asked quizzically, tilting his head sideways.

"Brendan, we **are** in a cartoon." May whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah...then why is he acting like a mad scientist?" Brendan asked, sweat-dropping.

"Err...he's just crazy...?" May sweat-dropped as well.

"KIDS! IS THE TABLE SET?! BREAKFAST IS READY!" came a shout from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom!" May shouted back, grabbing both her best friend and little brother by wrist into the kitchen.

"Alright, now help me out, will ya?" Mrs. Maple asked, carrying a bunch of dishes in her hands.

"Mom...are you sure you didn't prepare dinner instead?" Max asked, awestruck at the food.

"Don't even laugh, Max. It took pretty long to prepare this for your friends and my friends."

The trio grabbed as many dishes they could, and headed out for the dining room.

-.....Three Hours Later.....-

"May? I've been wondering...what do you think would've happened if you had died that day?" Brendan asked, sitting on the grass and looking at the side of her face.

May's voice trembled, "I-I dunno...b-but I'm sure I-I'd hate t-the chance t-to s-see y-you again. Oh I don't even know why I'm crying..."

Brendan saw her tears streaming down her cheeks and inched closer to her.

"I'm sorry for talking about such a delicate subject to you, May..." Brendan apoligized, feeling a ping of sadness in him now.

He knew, and wouldn't deny it, that he would miss her too. But what surprised him the most, that May buried her head in his shoulder, whispering something that he could hear, and clearly.

"Arigato..." Thank you... (A/N: -coughs- That...is just plain fluffy, don't'cha think? xP)

Brendan may have felt a blush creeping onto his face, but didn't care. He sympathized for May, and hugged her. (A/N: o.o;; I can see it now...Brendan hugging a life-sized May plushie! xP)

"You're welcome." he smiled.

-.....In The Maple House Living Room.....-

"ASH! Hurry with the camcorder already!" Misty demanded, in a hushed voice.

"Alright already! I'm hurrying now, Mist!" Ash said, scurrying to the window, carrying a camcorder in his hands.

He handed it to Misty, and snickered slightly, "I wonder what Wally would do if he was here..."

Misty sweat-dropped, "He **is** here...just 'visiting' a friend of May's...who used to be his friend!"

Ash perfectly knew what Misty meant by 'visiting' and widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"You're lucky there isn't a microphone on here..."

-.....Back on the hilly front yard of the Maple House.....-

As well as Brendan, May blushed, only a little bit redder than him, though.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up...Brendan and May?!" came an all too familiar voice.

The duo let go of each other, and turned red. They gulped, as they both looked up at the green-haired trainer.

"Oh h-hi there, Wally! There's nothing to see here, so move along now. Heheh!" The two said, laughing nervously.

Wally didn't buy it.

"Ah...so my friends think they can fool me, can they? But I know better, you two!" Wally sniggered, sticking his tongue out.

"Stick it out again Wally, and it'll be the size of a frog's tongue." came yet another familiar voice, this time menacingly.

-.....Back In The Living Room.....-

Ash gulped as he saw the figure in the front yard.

"Geez...why did that sister of mine have to come now?!" Ash said, hanging his head.

"Relax...Fiery's more scarier than Akida, anyway..." Misty said, patting him on the back.

-.....Hilly Front Yard.....-

_'Crap. She just **had** to come now...'_ May and Brendan both thought in unison.

"Hi Aki..." came Wally's friendly voice.

"Oh be quiet, Wally. Now go back already, unless you want me to drag you all the way back to Hoenn...and LH." Akida said, growling. (A/N: Heheheheh...that was something dedicated to LH! )

"DON'T! I'll do **anything**!" Wally begged, kneeling at her, his hands folded together.

"Anything? Then stop bugging Brendan and May. While you're at it, tell that crazy older brother of mine and the Cerulean Gym Leader to stop meddling with them too." Akida commanded, Wally nodding in agreement.

He scurried off into the Maple house, and yada yada...bleh.

-.....End Chapter.....-

A/N: Whoo! I got two characters in at the same time! Me, and Wally over there!

Wally: -hiding under bush- Don't give me to LH, don't give me to LH...

-rolls eyes- He's a lost cause. Replies, replies...-sigh-

Icy-chan: Bleh...this is just a fluffy chapter...and I felt a twing of angst going in there...-sweatdrops- Oh, and complementary muffin, to go with the two I gave you on Serebii! -hands you a muffin-

LilVi3tChikYNT: ...thank you...for the complement? -sweatdrops-

Marichi: -jaw drop- Y-you reviewed my fic...Oh mah gawd...-falls to the floor unconcious-

Fiery: Meh...-throws a shoe at her head-

OW! Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake...Whee! -hands you a muffin- Sorry, I only had two muffins left in my basket...I think the bakery doesn't like it when I raid them of their muffins...xD

Kool-baby-girl: Thanks! Hehehe.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: Bleh...I'm back with an update. -grumbles- Oh, and the friend who was with Wally was Lime from Serebii. xD Wait'll LH hears this...-ahem- I'll start off the chapter already...no need to have all those unnessacaries...and I'm being lazy...and impatient, so probably in the next chapter or this one, it'll end. -shrugs- And then, I'll get up off my lazy bum and start writing that AU...and possibly a sequel to this one...okay, carrying on! Oh yeah, the rating's been raised, thanks to my potty mouth in this chapter. Oh yeah, I've changed the genre, 'cause this is more humor than angst. Maybe the AU will... Anyway, I made a mistake in the ages...so to clarify them, here they are:

_Brendan: 15 May: 14_

There...that's gone out of my--CRAP! Nooo...my battery's going dea--

.....-End Authoress Transmission-.....

_Chapter Eight: The Power Plant Problem_

_**CRrrZaaaapppp...**_

"Hell no! Not again!" shouted May, irritated.

"Relax May...must be something with the electrical system. Hey Mr. Maple, do you guys pay the bills?" Brendan asked Norman.

Norman simply replied, "Yeah..."

Brendan sighed, "Then...we're going to have to go to Cerulean City and the power plant there."

"I can't face my sisters, at least, not now!" Misty gulped, shuddering.

Ash sweatdropped, "We probably won't even see them...we're only going to the power plant..."

"Yeah, I knew that!" Misty said, laughing nervously, then she cleared her throat.

The lights flickered on and off, and the night was just making it worse. Caroline Maple sighed, as she picked up all the empty plates of the dinner meal, and walked into the kitchen slowly. When she got there, she put the plates in the dishwasher.

_**SHATTER!**_

"DAMMIT!"

All the people still in the dining room blinked twice, and sweatdropped.

"So let's head there tomorrow, okay, May?" Brendan asked.

May gave him a thumbs-up and winked, "Yep!"

---In May's Room---

"Crap...where did my sleeping bag go?!" Brendan asked himself, searching around the room frantically.

May yawned, "You sure you didn't misplace it?"

"YES! Ack...it's gone for sure now..." Brendan sobbed.

---Outside the room---

Snickering slightly were, of course, Max, Misty, and Ash.

"Plan's going perfectly!" Misty whispered, high-fiving Ash quietly.

---Back in May's room---

May said sleepily, "Fine, this is the first and last time, but I'll let you sleep with me tonight..." (A/N: Don't worry...nothing's going to go on, you hentais!! It's sleeping in the same bed, dammit...)

"Oh thankyou, thankyou!" Brendan said quickly, and without thinking and as if by reflex, he pecked May on the cheek.

May blushed, and quickly was awake.

"O-okay...y-you'r-re w-welc-come..." she stuttered, tucking herself into bed.

She turned away to hide her blush, as Brendan stared at her backside confused. Then it hit him in the face.

"Still, thank you." he said, tucking himself into the bed as well. (A/N: Dammit, just 'cause they're sharing a blanket don't mean their doing "anything!" --U Hentais...)

_**Flicker...flicker...zzza--**_

---Outside the room---

"W-what just happened?" Misty asked, afraid.

Right now, she was 'glomping' Ash.

Ash comforted, "Don't worry so much, Mist..."

---The Next Day, On the Magnet , look at them! Maybe someday we'll be like that!" said a little girl, pointing at Brendan and May.

A little boy replied, "Jeez Liro, we're just friends!"

Brendan and May blushed a little bit, then the Magnet Train squealed to a harsh stop, making many people trample on others.

**"We have now arrived in Saffron City."** the PA said, and as the people got up, the giant crowd started going out the egress.

---At the Cerulean City Power Plant---

As the duo entered the power plant, a person near the generator looked cautiously at one area of it.

_**Creeeeeeakkk...creeeeak...BANG!**_

Then came a flurry of some very creative swearing, as both Brendan and May sweatdropped.

"Nooo...not my beautiful generator!" shouted the director, sobbing.

"Umm...sir...can we be of assistance?" May asked.

"Oh thank you! Yes, yes!" the director exclaimed. "Tut, tut, come along, children!"

---After a few hours---

"Yes! My beautiful generator is fixed!" the director exclaimed, thanking Brendan and May.

"Glad to help, sir. We will leave now..."

---Back at the Maple house---

"YES! THE POWER'S BACK ON!" exclaimed Max, who danced a little jig, attracting attention from the people there. "What?"

---In a few mintues---

"We're back..." May said dully, as the duo entered the Maple house.

Brendan sighed, "Yes...yes we are..."

"Oh, and May, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Max asked, looking up at his older sister.

May replied through gritted teeth, "Yes."

She knew she would be turning 15 tomorrow, and that was just getting closer to being an adult. She sighed, as she ascended up the stairs to her room to seek solitude.

.....-End Chapter-.....

A/N: Okay...I was getting hella bored, and this is the result. -sighs- Okay, so the next chapter will be separated into two parts, just 'cause I wanna.

Fiery: Get to the point already, woman!

Alright...Review please...

Fiery: And remember, flames are fed to moi. -nods-


	9. Happy Birthday, May! Part One

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: 'Cause I'm going to be working on a Halloween one-shot soon, this fic will end next chapter. I don't know why, but I like making birthdays the end. xP Anywaaaaay...here's 'May's Birthday Part One!'

**Disclaimer: I will repeat myself: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I'd make Max and Vivi happen, and Brendan would be in the show already! Wait...he's in the anime already...**

.....-End Authoress Transmission-.....

**Chapter Nine: Happy Birthday, May! Part One**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" Max yelled, pouncing on his older sister.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" May responded, throwing him off her bed, making him land on Brendan's sleeping bag.

"ITAI!" -OW!- Brendan yelped, jotting upright.

"Gomen..." -Sorry...- May apoligized, sweat-dropping.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, May!" Brendan smiled.

May sighed, "I forgot about it..."

.....-The Living Room-.....

"Oh hi fellow knickerbockers, May and Max!" came an all-too-familiar voice, as May, Max, and Brendan descended down the stairs.

May gulped, "H-hi, Nicholai!"

The sides of Max's mouth twitched, then he finally exclaimed, "WE'RE NOT KNICKERBOCKERS! THESE ARE NOT KNICKERS, THEY ARE REGULAR SHORTS!!!"

"No, you're knickerbockers, my friends!" Nicholai argued, leading in another one of Max and Nicholai's famous arguments.

That is...until someone very familiar came along.

"Hi you guys! Happy Birthday, May!" came another familiar voice came from a girl with dark pink hair.

The twelve-year-old blue-haired trainer tensed up, as he stopped arguing with Nicholai. He ran behind his sister and hid.

"Thanks, Vivi!" May smiled.

That's where Akida came along and slipped behind Max.

"She your girlfriend?" she teased, and surprisingly, May answered her.

May replied, "Ex, to be exact. They were seven...it was a misunderstanding. Max's heart was broken, thanks to Ash's Corphish."

Akida gave May a 'o.O' look, and sweat-dropped.

"My brother's Corphish did **that**?"

"Yep."

Brendan sighed and whispered to himself, "If Max could've had a girlfriend at that age, why the heck can't I seem to get May as one?"

Akida looked back at the leaning trainer, and asked, "Did you say something, Brendan?"

Brendan had a 'O.O' look on, and quickly shook his head.

"Okay!"

.....-A few hours later...-.....

At lunchtime, everyone but Max and Vivi had ran fast enough to take up the seat, leaving two seats next to each other left. Max gulped and cautiously took the seat after Vivi took the seat next to him.

"Umm...so, how have you been doing Vivi?" Max asked slowly, waiting for her reply.

Vivi smiled, "I'm fine, but that trip from Hoenn was quite exhausting!"

"So, how's your Marril?" Max asked.

Vivi replied, "Well, Marill's doing fine! Water, please."

Max reached out for the water pitcher, and handed it to her.

"Hey May, when are you going to open the presents?" Brendan asked.

May scratched her head, and said, "Well, in about...five hours."

Brendan gave her a 'o.o;' look.

"Alrighty, here's my present, anyway." Brendan said, handing her a piece of paper.

"A note. How nice." May said, sarcastically.

"Gah, it's different..." Brendan sweat-dropped again and smiled.

"Fine, whatever."

.....-Somewhere in Lavaridge-.....

"My Wally senses are tingling! Akida's torturing Wally again! MITSURU, I'M COMINGGGGGGGG!!"

.....-End Chapter-.....

A/N: Okay, I had to battle writer's block to do this, okay?! --U So be happy. The last chapter will come on Friday. Muahahahaha! Okay, I haven't done this in a while, but here:

Kanta: 'Tis okay! Hehehe. Yep, another bed night, but I've stopped torturing them...for now.

May: And good riddance!

Sandoishi: o.O; I was wondering why you called me Kanta...xD

Happyham: Well, in my fic, Wally's too busy running from LH and Lime. -rubs hands together like a mad scientist- And here, I'm a proud Hoennshipper, so naw...no one-sided Newrivalshippy things here. -shrugs- And I'm sorry, I can't help you with that.

PIRO the unforgiven one: Ummm...the power plant part was a random plot I came up with...'cause I just luuuuuuv blackouts.

Icy-chan: I know...and here's another random chapter. The ending is quite funny though. xD


	10. Happy Birthday, May! Part Two! Finale!

The Truth in Lies

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: -sniffles- I'm going to miss working on this fic...-sighs- Don't worry, I'll create a sequel, sooner or later. Until then, I'm working on a Winstrateshippy Halloween one-shot. -nods-

**Disclaimer: I swear, I don't own Pokemon! If I did, why is this on , huh??**

.....-End Authoress Transmission-.....

**Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, May! Part Two! Finale!**

"Hey May, I think Max's heart has been stolen again..." Brendan whispered to the brunette, teasing Max and Vivi.

May chuckled, and whispered back, "Not only that, but Max is acting stranger than last time..."

"Ah...I bet 4000 PokeBucks that they'll be together by the end of the month." Brendan smirked.

May giggled, and said, "I add 4000 PokeBucks to that, Brendan!"

_'Just like old times, eh, Brendan? Joking and teasing other people like before...but things have changed since then...I don't know if you even have opened up your heart to another girl...'_ May thought sadly, but then soon shook the thought out of her head.

"I'm done, May. I'll be in the living room if you need me, 'kay?" Brendan said, and walked out to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Thing was, he was sitting in the middle of Ash and Misty.

_'Latios, what did I do to do this?'_ Brendan thought to himself, thinking of the possiblities.

"We know you like her, Brendan..." Ash teased.

Misty added, "And we're helping you..."

Brendan was turning as red as his crimson eyes, and quickly retorted, "No I don't!!" (A/N: Quickly retorted? o.O; And a retort is already a quick reply...)

"Fine, whatever. But still, we know your plan, dude." Ash said, smirking.

Misty nodded, "You're going to confess in private..."

Brendan turned even redder, and quickly walked out and up the stairs.

Back in the living room, Misty and Ash high-fived.

.....-Present Opening Time-.....

Brendan looked up at May's clock, anxiously.

"Ugh...how much longer should I take this torture, Rayquazza?" Brendan cried out to the ceiling.

.....-Living Room-.....

After all of her presents were opened, May remembered the note that Brendan gave her earlier, and opened it.

_'May:_

_Meet me in your room...it's urgent.'_ May thought, as she read the note silently.

"I'm going to go up to my room, 'kay guys?" May asked, then walked up the stairs quickly.

Ash, Max, and Misty all looked at each other and winked, as they followed up after her.

Vivi looked quite puzzled at why they went upstairs, and followed them.

_'This is just absurd, Vivi Winstrate! That boy up there is not your boyfriend. So why are you following him?! I repeat: NOT your boyfriend!'_ Vivi thought, but couldn't hold back the temtation to follow the trio, and saw their ears pressed against May's closed door.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Vivi asked dumbly.

The trio gulped, but Max answered, "We're listening to Brendan and May. Long story short: they like each other, and we're suspecting something."

"Ohhhh..." Vivi replied. "Can I eavesdrop with you?"

Max nodded sub-conciously, as he had his ear pressed on the door again.

Vivi then started eavesdropping with them.

.....-Inside May's Room-.....

"Brendan, what's the matter?" May asked curiously, as she looked at Brendan's red face.

Brendan blushed, "Well...I think I...I well...I think I..."

May smiled, "I know."

Brendan widened his eyes, "You do?"

May giggled, "I can tell from your stuttering!"

Brendan sighed, "That obvious, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I wasn't able to say the whole thing, but I have a whole new confidence renewed in me! Aishiteru." (A.k.a. I love you.)

May hugged him, and said, "Hai, this is ai..." (Ai is love, and hai is yes.)

As if by instinct, Brendan grabbed May into his arms, and the two shared a kisu. (That's a kiss.)

.....-Back Outside-.....

"Awww! Wasn't that cute?" Vivi asked, blushing a little bit.

Ash and Misty smiled a bit, and chuckled.

Misty asked, "Doesn't that remind you of a very familiar couple?"

Ash laughed, "Also known as us? Yep."

The two were giggling out of control, and the other two were staring at them strangely, and sub-conciously, their hands were on top of each other. When Max and Vivi realized it, they blushed and pulled their hands away from each other.

Brendan and May were at the door and chuckling.

"Max has a girlfriend again!" May teased.

Brendan laughed, "Yep! The same one too!"

Max and Vivi were glaring daggers at the two laughing couples.

.....-After the laughing, and at the beach-.....

"Ah...that was good to let it all out..." Ash commented.

"WAAAAAAAALLLLY!!!" came a familiar shrill, as Wally started running from the pony-tailed girl, who had green clothes on.

"NOOOO!! LH!!!!!!!" he cried, then started running.

All six of them had a 'o.o' look on and stared at the two 'green people'.

May and Brendan started laughing, and they watched the sunset with the other four. May snuggled up to him, and smiled.

.....-OWARI!-.....

A/N: Yay! It's all over! The reviews after the fic will be replied via review.

Icy-chan: You're the only one who reviewed! -sweatdrop- Anyway, thanks for your support! And another LH dedication. -rubs hands together like a mad scientist- Wally's still being tortured...-insert crazy hoennshipper's ebil laugh here-

-ahem- So click that blue button down in the corner and review! -wink-


End file.
